Power of a Gem
by Soulofthepast
Summary: The Otome gem can do odd things from power that used to be owned by the battle princesses. Funny how history will repeat, albeit in different ways. What is this power, and, what memories remained engraved into the stone's depths? HiME and Otome collide.
1. Prologue

A/N: well, isn't this a fine pickle I've found myself in. Although I do not wish to divulge into specifics of my own fault and miscalculation, I've left my fan fiction binder in a location that I will be unable to access for the next month and a half at the least. As a result I needed a new project to tide me over. One, I regret to say not Sailor Moon related. So, I got to thinking about Mai Hime and Mai Otome decided that I'd cook up this little number. It will bridge the two worlds to the best of my abilities. I hope you will enjoy and do not fear, my binder will return later on to continue with the Sailor moon fan fictions.

I do not own Mai Hime or Mai Otome, I am merely a fan.

* * *

Prologue: What I knew. What I Know. What I am.

Once long ago there were princesses who shed blood in order to save loved ones. Fabled were the stories that were spoken of. Only after the last of the princesses stood would true power be granted to her. Sadly, it was after defeat that one learned the true cost of their actions. The one thing lost was the thing most important to them. Most of these princesses believed that it was their own life and their own blood that would be lost. However, I know now, this was not the case. Instead, the lives that were lost were the people they loved most.

Only one could be the victor. Only one princess would remain. These were the fairytales I grew up with long ago. Funny, looking back now I've gained insight on the real horror of the situation. It hadn't played out as the stories told. We broke the laws. We changed the story. It hadn't ended like we were told it would. Now that time goes on I've realized that eternity and history will repeat.

I was once a teen angry with everything I thought I knew. I was once called Natsuki. Not that I don't own the same name mind you, but I have evolved as it were. I'm no longer Kuga Natsuki, a small teen with less than ideal means of dealing with my emotions. Nevertheless it took one more fight, another death, to really understand the severity of what a HiME is. The power can be so easily abused.

I was foolish to believe it had ended. We all were to some level or degree. The tranquility of life provided a false hope that we really had ended the Star for good. What we hadn't realized, is when we blew the damned thing up we provided the catalyst to build new power. This supremacy could be accessible to anyone who merely found a fragment on the ground. I guess that's how it started all those years ago.

I know the events happened to me, but, looking back I know I've grown so much from the girl I used to be. If I'm a reincarnation from the past, or new childhood memories just happen to flood my mind, I'm not overly positive. It could be either one. Quite frankly, I don't really care at this point what caused me to be as I am today.

What does matter is what happened back then, what really caused the power of the Otome. The power that used to belong to the HiME. The star that governed us back then. It's the power I don in my ear. The same one that had been hell bent on destruction. I remember the first day I found out. It plays like a movie in my mind even today.

~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~

"These records don't make sense Midori." A girl with blue hair sighed as she removed the sweat from her brow. The hot day wasn't very forgiving on her dark biking leathers. "The star is gone already. We've dealt with it. Let who ever the hell ends up suffering next deal with the damn thing." She tossed some files onto the outdoor table and swigged her beer. "The last thing I want to do is fight another pointless battle. Life is good now; I want it to stay that way."

"You mean Shizuru has stopped blaming herself and you don't want her to relive her past." The eldest woman nodded knowingly. "Even so, your choice in this could be one that will be unforgivable. It may be your relatives, you're very own kids even. The truth is, history will repeat. The fact artificial HiME were created before only further signifies that fact Natsuki, and you know it." She placed her papers into her folder and sighed as she began leaning in her chair.

"I know, I know." It was a fact. Uncertainty was one of the issues that made life hard. The entire high school ruckus had subsided; life was peaceful and had been for many years. All of them were older. Some, like Natsuki, had wanted families but refused to harbor the wants because of an expense unwilling to be paid. They wouldn't be responsible for any more HiME battles. "Why do you think Shizuru and I refuse to start a family? Like hell will I be responsible for that."

"I want to show you something…" She placed a small red fragment on the table, it glistened, and it shined. It held power. "Tell me, do you really believe the star was really a star? Perhaps it was something else."

"Yeah…like what." Natsuki picked up the red stone. No doubting it was the power of the long forgotten star. "This thing isn't what I would call a threat." She placed it back on the table as it still glowed. "Let me know if some real danger comes out of the woodwork, but keep you're pretty trinkets too yourself."

"I have proof." That caught a skeptical look. "I can prove this thing is dangerous." Taking a vial of red liquid from her pocket she held it to the stone. The red glowing got worse, a deep heat also radiated from it. The sure signs that its power levels grew were hard to miss. "See? Now you tell me that it's not risky. This is my blood, and I'm a former HiME. I bet it would react the same too you."

"Alright, you've captured my full attention." Natsuki cringed thinking of the possibilities behind this. "What do you propose this…thing…is? It's not only a star is it?" Mulling it over, the HiME star did burst, but that didn't warrant the possibilities that little red fragments had rained from the sky. "And while we're pulling theories out of our butts, why not tell me how this even got here?"

"I'm not sure. I would tend to think it's a power like the star. If it actually is a star, well, I'm not sure. I found it at an excavation site. I found a few more like it around here recently too." She pocketed the little gemstone. "I gave one to a friend to look at. I also gave one to Yukino. I'm hoping that someone can find something out.

"I've got a contact I can call. I'll do it later if you got a spare I can give him. I don't know what good it would do, but worth a shot."

~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~

Back then I was stupid. I was too caught up in my life to even care about the matters at hand. To think I could have lost her, to have lost my family, and even my own happy little world frightened me. Back then I was still a scared little child, even as an adult. Indeed how funny it is to look back now knowing times have changed.

Changed… Indeed we had, and, life goes on. How many times I wonder. There will be a child that will be me one day won't she…heh, what a crock. Human testing. Genetic experiments. How wonderfully screwed up it is to really know the truth.

That girl. I was that girl in my memories, and yet, I'm not. I'm my own person, with my own goals, my own dreams. Rather, I'd like to think of that woman as my mother. A child will follow my legacy one day too. She will remember my life, just as I remember the women who looked like me from the past. Perhaps, that too, is the power of my gem. The power that still to this day governs us all. Whatever it is, I choose to live for now, not the past that should have been forgotten.

Even as I say that, it doesn't change the facts of how it happened, how I came to be. All it does is make my life a little easier. All it does is grant myself a small vanity that I will one day cease to live on. The power of a Gem… Yes… that's all it took to get everything started.

TBC~

* * *

Please read and review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Power: Part 1

A/N: Since I had some extra time on my hands I winged out a chapter two for you.

I do not own Mai HiME or Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hidden Power: Part 1

If you would have told me as a child that I would be a woman of great power, or a teen able to summon some type of power at all, I'd have thought you odd. Now I know that was the truth. However even the things foretold in the best of intentions can hold dark things unknown for many. It was a power, but, great was in the eyes of the beholder. Great in ideal that it could destroy many things, or, great in the ability to be commanding are things humans often want, yet seldom need.

To be strong is something more than wielding guns, or a robot dog. I know that now. Back as a child I saw it as a burden, my curse. I also viewed the curse as my way to make my revenge possible. While I hated the power surely because of the responsibilities, it was the power that enabled me. The same could be true for the others, though the reasons differed. We hated it, but, it was with it that we could be who we were.

To kill hundreds of people on a whim was a power so deep that it could corrupt the soul. To fly into outer space was something very few could even imagine let alone be capable of. Those were only a few powers, these were only a few sins caused by our abilities. That's just the problem. Our power granted us abilities we could use, but, as a result we paid a price mentally. We broke down, some of us worse than others. Great power indeed. It was influential, but, to this day what the HiME could better be called was doomed.

We were the devil's advocate. What else could we be called? We deceived each other. We fought each other both in fear and in malice. In the end, we split apart in the fight. I remember it like it was yesterday. The gems, it was the star, perhaps even worse than any star could ever be. By running form our fate we damned ourselves into another HiME battle worse than anything we'd ever had known. This time though, the power didn't end after killing our child. No, this time the blood was from each other, the carnage capable of destroying the ones we loved through the power the gems held.

Nowadays we call this a contract, we know the power and the sins it can cause. Back then though…back then we had no idea. We had no clue the devastation. The person, who figured it out last, is the one who in the end saved us all. The real story of what happened is locked within only a few gems. The knowledge trapped within only a few pairs of eyes. Some are still alive from the events, some never fully died. Today I sit here at my desk, a girl who looks like me, yet clearly not me, is sitting in my office. She is alive even if she was thought to be dead. She should have been killed. Why is she here now?

"Nina… you should have known better than this." I sighed as I sat in my chair. Her eyes were downcast. She was a part of a war before, she is older now, and her life has proven meaning. Her return has granted me a problem and it seems like I should correct it. She lived. However the hell that happened I'll never know. Is it a miracle, or a curse to tell me that she will become me? She looks like me; she has that same brazen attitude. Other Otome students also look like younger counterparts of what we used to be.

I can tell that this won't end well. Her eyes state she saw something she shouldn't have. I can only fear the worst now as she plays idly with her hands. She's pretending. Funny, isn't it? She became an Otome, she fought with such strong power, yet, she should be dead. Like me, she still stands. The others that own a resemblance to us may also be our new incarnations. This will rise questions from past ashes long gone, but, now in her eyes I see worry, I see confusion.

"Were you my mom?" She asks me. She had someone raise her. A man that has a striking resemblance to a man of my past, idiot though he was back then. We all have seemed to live and grow, why should this child not be mine? Why shouldn't a child who looks like me, talks like me, and over all reacts like me…why shouldn't she be me, or at least my child? I don't remember giving birth to her, I am sure she had a different mother, but, that doesn't mean a thing.

We all had parents in the past too, even if they didn't have powers, we did. This girl is skilled, almost too skilled to be some girl who merely wishes to serve a master. She's too independent, like me, too self involved. She's a mirror of my inner child. So, I could be her mother. Perhaps not by blood, or by legality. "I do not know Nina. I do know you should be dead by what all the records state, yet here you are before me. What did you see to make you ask that question?"

The power of an Otome incarnation is one that is complex. That was something we never could understand. It's an added power, one that only the true HiME bloodline allows for. If one isn't from the HiME bloodline, they function as an artificial one would do, they would be granted power, but, not the full effects. We still don't know how, or why, all we know is that a birth like this happens. Perhaps we aren't meant to know, but really, it won't matter. We couldn't stop fate before, and, we can't stop it now. I hate saying that aloud though.

"I think I did die. I felt dead." She looked about to cry. She didn't seem to have her normal smart ass attitude that would fight back. "But, I saw a dream. A woman like me, she looked like you. Next thing I know, I'm awake, although I was hurt pretty badly. I just want to know. Please. Are you my real mom?" She looked me in the eyes with, what was that look? Fear? Utter hate? I'd never be able to explain it. The emotions behind her eyes were too mixed up. Her voice was too hard to read. Yes, indeed she is too much like me.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked. I needed a subject change quickly. I needed to do all I could for her. A few years didn't make a difference for me. I know that now. I've had a long time to reflect, why should this girl, still a teen herself, be any different? She shook her head but the fire returned. The anger of being evaded a question she demanded an answer too. Yes, again, too much like me. "Stay with me then." I spoke with finality. Shizuru would be displeased with my choice. I still act on emotions too quickly, but, if Nina and I are connected in more ways than I care to admit, I have to be there.

I have to be the mother that my incarnations seem to lack. "If you are indeed my child, I do not know. You and I are in the same boat. I will not answer a question I don't know the full answer for. I can't promise you I'll ever know fully, and I don't think conventional methods will give you a means to an end. You'll need to decide for yourself what that answer is."

"And how, pray tell, do you want me to do that?" Her voice became sarcastic. A wall for protection I take no offense too. I am an expert in it after all. Even after all of this time, I still have one up on occasion. Actually, I'm surprised I'm as open as I am right now. I feel like yelling, but I settle on pity for the girl instead. I was in her place once too after all. Plus, if she really is my child, do I not also have a right to such information?

"You'll stay with me. Shizuru and I will explain. There are things you haven't been taught about the gem you used to wear. Then again, before you made such a claim, before I knew you were still alive, it wouldn't have mattered. Now you ask me if you're my child. I don't know, but, I can give you the answers to make your own choice." In the back of my mind I knew the answers would never be concrete. We would never truly know, would we? So why was I being so nice. Do I really care for her so much? Or am I just trying to fill a void I knew my own soul still lacks?

"If I am you're mother Nina, if that is the assumption you choose to make, realize I am a lesbian. Shizuru will be a second mother too you and as a result, if someone comes along asking her the same thing you've asked me, you may end up with a sister one day. We will be a family if you come to the view of such. As a result, I want to know now, can you handle that? I'm not a maternal person; I've no idea how to be motherly. If you choose to even find out, if you choose to pursue this choice will you stick with it, or cast us aside if it gets to be too hard?"

I don't think I've ever been so fearful of a response in my life. Even looking Shizuru in the eyes wasn't this hard. Would she reject the idea on the spot? If so then should I really care? She's not mine out of memory. I shouldn't be so fearful, but, then again, if she is my daughter how do I even act as her mother. Mine had left me long ago, she never really knew of hers. In the end, how would a mother do and act? I'm slightly boyish in my actions, I like to be a woman, don't get me wrong, but, I'm not exactly the picture of womanly elegance like Shizuru. Would I even have the maternal instinct to care about Nina the way a mother should? I can't say. I have no idea.

Then why did I make such an offer? Why the hell do I even care about her so much? She's a teen; she can take care of herself like I did. I know that in my mind. Logic tells me this. I did after all. In my heart, something pulls me. It's no way to live. It's no way to go on with life. Thinking you're mother hated you, used you, left you cast aside. That's no way to even continue to breathe let alone move forward in your life. I guess that was why I cared. I knew that, I had gone through that pain. I had lost that faith. I guess in the end, that's why I wanted to tell her. That was why I wanted to teacher her. Why I wanted to show her the real truth behind the gems.

That was why she was coming home with me tonight. Family. It's a word I can't explain well, and yet, here I am trying to piece one together for no real logical reason at all. I'm still just a child I guess. I still want to believe in such crap as family, love, and care. Have I sunk that low? I should be an adult, and yet…the look in her eyes. I guess she wants to know what she saw, just as I want to know what it is to have a real family. She and I aren't really that different. Perhaps that's all the proof I'd ever need that I could have been, or perhaps even am, her mother.

TBC~

* * *

Another chapter for you all, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review to let me know how I am doing.


	3. Chapter 2: Hidden Power: Part 2

A/N:Here is another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.

I do not own Mai HiME or Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hidden Power: Part 2

"So, you really brought her home with you?" Shizuru sighed at me while looking at the younger girl who sat in the next room. "Do you really think she's related to you?" The woman drawled out softly obviously disappointed I would act so rashly. This had been a very touchy subject for all the former HiME, but for me it seemed to dig deeper than any cared to admit. "It's been a long time. We live this life for what we know it to be. Isn't that what we decided?"

"I know that." Her eyes became downcast when I admitted I knew. "But, when she asked me…I don't have an answer for you Shizuru." I pulled my long blue hair out of my face kicking myself inwardly. "If I had an answer at all for any of this than I would have spoken it back then. In our past life, or, whatever the hell that was. Anyway, I don't think that matters so much. Nina is tangible, she is this life. What else matters than that?"

"You mean besides the fact that you are trying to be a mother to a girl who thinks she saw you in her nonexistent death." Shizuru stated the facts; she had no need for questions. This woman of chestnut hair had far more perception than most credited her for. She was normally flirty and liked to joke around, but this wasn't the time. "That's a big deal. It could mean the difference between Otome staying strictly that, or, new aged HiME being reborn. It's a risk at best…an accident at worst." I knew she was right.

She stood and faced me slowly. A lot of things had happened to change me from the walled girl I used to be, but, now I could be impulsive. My brashness could take far more emotional turns than in the past. Shizuru now often ended up being the one with a level head when I had my emotional breakdowns. "I know you think that we are all incarnations. We all have these dreams to deem that to be the truth, but, Nina is still just a child in many ways. It's not right to pull her into our pipe dreams." She would always admonish me lightly for things like this; I know in reality she was still hurting too. Only she held pain for different reasons.

"Is it wrong that she should want answers?" I defied basic logic with emotion once again. "Is it wrong that she just wants to know the truth? Am I wrong for wanting to give her something? Whatever it is? I never knew the answers of my past. I never knew about the real truth about my mom. What about her? Could she possibly suffer the same fate? Or can I at least offer her a hope, no matter how false it could possibly be? Damn it! Don't tell me that if a girl was like you, that if there was a girl who asked the same of you, that you wouldn't end up caving one day?" I was angry and incoherent.

"Alright." Shizuru relented; she knew it was a losing battle. "But, promise me, you won't become too attached too early on Natsuki. I just don't want any more pain spread because of this star. Alright, can we at least agree to that?" I nodded and for the countless time it felt like a losing battle with the star and the power gems granted Otome. "I knew this would happen one day. Mai's incarnation has also made her presence clear. It seems you aren't the only one to have this question raised at you. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Her accent drawled out slowly, very softly as her crimson eyes showed a level of softness that rarely projected outwardly. She only ever did that for me.

"You know we will." I scowled. "If it is true hurt will come. Those memories will hurt her, but, that's why I don't want her to be alone like we were."

"That may be right, but at least she won't have to worry about if she is Kuga or Kruger. She knows who she is at the very least, so, that will make it easier I would assume. If you really are in some way her parent, if you two have an attachment we will never know, so, try to keep a level head about you, ok? Remember she knows she Nina, what she's unclear about is you, Natsuki." She enveloped me into a hug. "Well, I guess we can't keep our daughter waiting now can we?"

Both of us walked through the double doors to where Nina sat. She looked, for lack of a better term, lost. She was so confused. As if she was in a trance. Then again, perhaps she was. She wasn't seeing the world around her, instead she was seeing into her own mind. That mind was calling her abilities from the power of something. She was having a memory, that much was clear. In a moment's notice she came out of it, a tear trickled out of one of her eyes and in a second fear etched her features. Then she sat as if nothing happened, as if she was hit with a large brick and simply didn't care.

I knew that look. Not only had I seen it on my own face in a memory, but, long ago I knew I had lived that moment. Nina was astounded and very much frightened. "Who was that woman…" Nina's voice was deadpanned. It was one thing to deal with fever and illness that a gemstone made you endure, but, visions were something no one show ever have to confront. Especially not a vision like that. Not the car, not the cliff, and not the death of a woman able to plague me so very easily.

"I have a feeling you'll remember in due time, and, I have no problems waiting a few days before I get down into what those memories really are." I said softly. "Right now, I think it's best to think of them as dreams that aren't real. If they were at one point, they aren't real now. You aren't that little girl, nor am I…at least not anymore." I said softly. It seemed to calm Nina down, for now that was all I had wanted. "You may see a lot of inexplicable things, but, I'll explain them all in due time. Don't force the memories, don't push for answers too hard or you'll only hurt yourself." I looked to Shizuru who only stood quietly. I'm sure she hadn't known what to say.

I didn't really know what to say either, so I settled on basics. "Nina, you know both Shizuru and I as formal faculty of the school and you know well by now the political standings we both hold. I just want to say, our home life is far from that. We aren't those people here in these walls, and I don't expect you to be the student you had once forced yourself to be. In saying all of that, there is one thing I want to know about… Where is Sergey? Is he alright?" I thought I may be pressing, but, I just simply had to know.

"He's looking for something, or rather someone. I'm not sure, but, he told me to go our separate ways a while back. I get word from him every now and then, but, he seems like he's looking for something and no one will tell him. About the only thing I can think of is that he's having memories too…or had them at one point. He knows I'm having them so I would assume he wants to know why I'm getting them." Nina spoke softly.

I nodded, it made sense. At one point he had been called Tate and was a person of most importance to a HiME. Surely he would have memories, we all did, and we all seemed to summon them. Even so, some things were just unsettling. Well, perhaps not unsettling, but, perhaps one of those old fashioned meetings should take place. Yeah, we aren't all on the best of terms now, but, we weren't back then either. The same rivalries, the same basic annoyances.

"Either way, it is possible he's had them. There was a man similar to him in our visions." Even if I knew it to be fact, I kept it dream like. As long as those dreams were visions only, instead of cruel truth, then I could protect her from the pain. "For now let's just focus on what's important. No matter what you see, and no matter what you decide to believe, here and now is where your true focus must remain."

The evening went on as normal, well as normal as it could have gone. Shizuru cooked dinner, I did the dishes. Nina seemed to be diving head first into a book about nano-machines and their construction. It was odd to me, but I didn't press it. She had been one of the top students in her class for a direct reason after all. Nina and Shizuru hadn't spoken much at all with each other and Nina was also very withdrawn. She had been just as bad about that at school as well but those reasons were different then.

I could see her reactions. I could see she was gaining memories. I had decided that I would wait before lowering the boom on her, but, that didn't mean she had it easy. These facts were all too clear each time she reopened her eyes.

TBC~

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'll update again soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Power: Part 3

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think.

I do not own Mai HiME or Mai Otome.

Chapter 3: Hidden Power: Part 3

* * *

Days went by slowly at first. We were all trying to adjust to this new ideal of life and what we wanted it to be. Shizuru and Nina remained distant from each other. I tried my best to bring them closer, but, it seemed Nina's interest still remained with me alone. I guess the early morning went by as usual. Well as usual as humanly possible. Things had gotten rather complex recently.

Nina found herself outside, sitting under a nearby tree thinking about something, the grass seemingly a point of interest. Shizuru found herself cooking breakfast muttering about my mayo intake once again as she dodged our two begging dogs for the countless time. I was merely enjoying the smell of food cooking and the sights and sounds around me. In reality, I know I'm too tired to do much else. Last night still left me lost for any form of real thought.

Through the haze of my musings, mainly about our dogs and the lack of manners they seem to have around the kitchen area I vaguely hear the phone ring. Of course the woman in my line of sight quickly rid her hands of the pan she was carrying and lowered the heat on the stove before quickly answering the cordless phone by the fridge. I was content to sneak a taste of the eggs she'd been frying, only to be slapped by a wooden spoon she was using to stir one of the pans with. "It's Mai. She says it's important." She smiles handing me the phone apparently uncaring that I now have a red hand from her retaliation. She's masking her stress too. I'm sure of it.

"What do you want?" I grumble knowing it came out rougher than intended. I'm not usually so hostile towards Mai, but I'm tired and very hungry. Not to mention stressed out. That mixture when added to how early it is only adds up to me being a slight bit cranky. I find it funny Shizuru trusts Mai so much. I'm very close to her, and, as a result it would be quite easy for jealousy too hit. Yet as a woman of perfect elegance Shizuru hasn't ever acted that way outwardly. Although she had at one point confided such insecurities in the privacy of closed doors.

"Can you be any crabbier? Gosh Natsuki what's you all aggravated?" She wasn't nearly as offended with me as she was trying to sound. I growl in my sleepy state and it's clear that little miss sunshine got up all bright eyes and bushytailed. Damn her and her normally happy personality. Can't she have just one morning of being annoyed at something? I guess not, if she did it just wouldn't be the Mai we all know and love. "Ok, ok calm down." There she goes with her motherly side again.

I'm sure she's thinking I'm a feral animal whom she's just disturbed. "Are you busy? We need to have a talk, and, I don't think you're going to like it." She sounded slightly apprehensive with a motherly hint still in her voice. Yeah, no shit we needed to talk. Last night all hell broke loose, a talk is the least of what we needed to do. Still, I wasn't ready to talk about it. I needed to grasp it in my brain first.

"Must it be this ungodly early?" I really didn't want to do this now. Whatever it was she deemed so important could wait couldn't it? I growled again before mumbling about the time and then finally caved. Mai donned the usual calm attitude through my entire half asleep rant. I don't remember what I said, or how I said it as it came out of my mouth. Am I even logical? Who knows, but, I am hungry. "Shizuru? How longs that food gunna take?" I grumble before turning my conversation back at Mai. "Let me eat, shower, and then get dressed, I'll be by your house later." I hang up after she affirms that it's alright with her and after a few more minutes my food is finally ready to eat.

Nina ate quietly as Shizuru and I spoke simply throughout the meal. I hadn't ever known Nina to be such a quiet person, but, then again it could have been her withdrawn nature allowing for such a thing. I decide now is as good a time as any for her to know where I'll be going. "Nina, I need to go speak with a few colleagues today. You and Shizuru should spend the day together, go shopping or something." I received a quiet nod but that was all for the moment. My lover gave me a glance and I could see she was feeling unsure of that entire prospect.

"We should all go." Nina spoke softly as if she was afraid I'd say no. "I need to speak with Irina. She's been having the visions too, and I know she went to see a friend of yours about them. I want to ask her something also, and it has been a long time since I've seen anyone from my old class. In saying that, there's something I've been meaning to ask the both of you." Her eyes were downcast as if searching her food for the right words to say. She wouldn't make eye contact and fidgeted slightly. I knew whatever it was, it would lead to more trouble.

"The gems Otome wear… Some of us don't really need them…do we?" her words gave me a shudder as I thought of the implication. "The red ones from school, the ones we used for training, and the ones you wear in your ears… they amplify, but, some don't need them. Rather, the both of you don't." Her words were both a question and a statement. She was a bright kid; we knew she'd figure that out. "Now…I don't."

"No, you're right we don't." Shizuru stated, I knew she was fighting back a few emotions, most of all pain, from entering her words. "At least we didn't need them at one point. We thought it was a birth mark, or perhaps a symbol that gave us power before, but, that was merely an identity to a much greater power. We dealt with it easily enough; with the due problematic occurrences you've seen in the visions, among many others you've yet to find out about. In the end though, the gems were the end result of what happened when we destroyed what we had at one point thought of as a star."

I picked up at that point, I didn't want Shizuru to feel remorse for the past, and I knew she was about to do just that. "A friend came to us years later after those events bearing a gem much like the Otome gems we use now. Except back then we had no idea that the powers still held the basic premise they do now. The gems follow the same basic rules that the HiME had to follow, only in a more augmented form. Instead of a person being chosen, the person could now be appointed. We found ourselves in a mess of trouble. A war much like the one you saw had taken place back then, and, our little HiME family divided."

I was going to say more, but Nina interrupted me with a question. "What I want to know is…how does this work exactly? These visions I mean. How many lives have I, or you, or… well what are they?" Nina was lost for emotions and words. Perhaps that was for the best, yet, I could see a level of uncertainty I wasn't fond of in her eyes. They reminded me of not only myself, but Shizuru. A lot of Nina's mannerisms held a level of Shizuru in them, but, I tended to boil that down into my own little paranoia. I had reason to hold a good deal of it after last night and what happened.

"Visions are simply that. Visions. They are of the past, but, as we are now, we aren't really sure when. The knowledge is ingrained in our minds and we know a level of truth, but, we don't know all of the answers. We see only a few things, and, it becomes fragmented. I can tell you what I see, and what I think, but I don't know if that will help you much. Comparing notes with others could only add to the fragmented memories. Stay here with Shizuru for now. I think it'd be for the best." Both of them nodded but it was half hearted. Shizuru for lack of knowing what to do with Nina around, and the other for being denied something she wanted to know fully. I couldn't offer much though. I had to speak with Mai, and at the very least I knew Shizuru knew that.

I stood up and took my leave, wishing both of them to have a good day. I had wanted some mild affection, but, we had been holding that back for now. Nina wasn't sure of the lesbian prospect to begin with although she didn't voice it. The last thing I wanted to do was trouble her further with the details Shizuru and I shared before Nina came into our lives. It wasn't as if we were trying to avoid it completely, but, even I am a more closeted person when it comes to my relationship. It would take more than Nina's acceptance of that fact. It would take her understanding behind it as well, something that would take time. Shizuru knew well of the waiting game, being a good sport and an expert in that particular field of our lives came naturally, and, judging by our visions was nothing but a continuous cycle.

As I made my way to Mai's home I sighed inwardly. It seemed like history and fate liked to kick us all in the teeth far too much for its own sadistic plans. This time innocents were being pulled it, and this past, this fate, hadn't been in their control. War was one thing, but, I never, ever, wanted to live a battle like the visions I saw. Perhaps the real truth wasn't what we had seen. Either way it didn't matter now. I had bigger things to worry about. Whatever these gems were doing, there was more to it than we had known before, and, now a toll was being taken. Yesterday night was only all the more proof of that fact.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~

"Something's wrong." Nina said as she looked at me and Shizuru. She had just stepped out of the shower and was only clad in a towel. I could see my lover holding back a smirk and what would have surely been a comment about the lack of dress in the living room. I was thankful she suppressed it. The look in Nina's eyes told me why. Now wasn't the time. It was most assuredly not the time at all. "I have it." Her words were that of astonishment and her clenched fists only added to her terrified look. "The mark."

"Let me see." I commanded and she allowed me to do so. It was there, indeed it was. On the lower left quadrant of her back that same mark lay where it should, but, it seemed off. It was like I could feel the power and it called to me. My idiotic self allowed the call. I allowed it to beckon to me and I placed my hand one the mark that had once plagued another body. One belonging to a girl named Kuga Natsuki. The girl who looked like me exactly. In an instant the mark on Nina's back started to glow and I pulled away. It was too late as I heard a freighting gasp from Shizuru.

"My god…" she said hurriedly, rushing to my side. She had grabbed by face almost too forcefully and panic hit her features. "It's gone…" My earring and the blue gem used to summon my power wasn't in my ear, it wasn't anywhere near me anymore. The next thing I knew Shizuru had torn my shirt in a frantic worry, low and behold the mark was there. The mark of a HiME was there in all of its former glory, only this time; it was the color of my gem, the color of ice.

Nina's mark looked the same. We were a matching pair.

~~~~~End Flashback~~

It was at that time we had found out. My body had absorbed the Ice Silver Crystal and somehow Nina's mark had bonded with mine. Whatever it was going on, I knew now, it wasn't going to be good. Once again the rules had changed.

TBC~

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4: Past of the HiME: Part 1

A/N: Hey guys and gals. Here is the next update. Can you call please leave an honest review telling me what you think? Please. I really want to know what you, the readers, think about this entire concept so far. I know it's still a little early yet for any type of depth in the thoughts, but I was hoping you could steer me in the direction of what you're thinking of the general idea over all. It will help me to write better if I actually have thoughts and views to work with and know your expectations as the readers.

I do now own Mai HiME or Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 4: Past of the HiME: Part 1

While I'm not one to often dwell on what I cannot change, I find that simply forgetting such matters builds a weak constitution. It is easier to forget an action than it is to accept and forgive it. Perhaps that's why I like to keep my memories close to me. Even if they were from an era I cannot change, I refuse to sit idly by and take matters lying down. I take action, I always have, always will. The road to get to Mai is a long one, and, it must be done on foot, much to my dismay. Perhaps that is why I'm sitting at the base of this hill wondering why the hell I didn't have her come over to my home instead. One hand hugging my side, as if to conceal a hidden past tells me why I decided to come out here.

The HiME mark is something I'm familiar with. It is also something that is easily tampered with. We realized that when first district and a few other troublesome factors got directly involved with the HiME star. Now, many projects had gone underway in those days, however most of them I remained in the dark about. The events surrounding my mother only proved to be part of some bastardized plans that, thankfully, got stopped before completion. There were others, such as the fact that androids and artificial HiME could account for true HiME power without too much work involved.

How it was so easily manipulated was something I never was able to figure out. Too many factors involved changed the way things happened, laws were easily broken. In the event of the first HiME battle this was easily enough explained by the extra HiME and a few outsiders tampering with our already frayed emotions. From there it was bound to get worse, as it clearly had in my memories. It did get better, and that was the key. We had blown up the star, ridding us of the mark and of the stress we thought it had caused. Little did we realize it was only the calm before the real storm.

When we got older the power was represented by red gems, we weren't sure at the time what they were, but, for whatever reason we did react to them. I remember those days like they were yesterday. Perhaps in another time, in another life, it really was yesterday. When it happened really doesn't matter now though. What happened and how it all transpired, now that class, are the important parts.

I can't speak for the others. We all had different views on the troubled times, but, what remains important was simple. Some of the red stones changed color when it came in contact with a person's blood. I had found that out personally after stepping on one, effectively cutting my foot. At least that was what my vision showed me. The gems weren't like actual HiME and we quickly learned different rules applied. After our constant fighting, and second death, we were born again, in a world far different from what we saw had seen before. By this time, our second birth, Otome gems were a major driving force in political standing and power.

I'm not Natsuki Kuga of the past. I'm Natsuki Kruger of the here and now. There is more to it than that, but simplistically it can be broken down into the fact that I am unwilling to allow for such events to occur again. I wasn't bleeding, and yet this mark on my body is the color of what used to be my gem, the same goes for Nina.

My questions are simple. Are we HiME? Or are we Otome? Even better, will we have to fight to kill each other, or that of a HiME child, or the most precious person? Then raises the factor of why we have two identical HiME marks. I have a lot to muse about. The answers seemingly in my past, and yet, because I find little reason to dwell I find that small portions had been dismissed from my memories. All in all I see no reason to show my outward signs of utter fear in the pit of my gut. Something just doesn't feel right. I'm not sure what it is though. Mai may know. Anything is better than nothing at this point.

As the forest gets thicker I again have to question just why Mikoto likes trees so much. I hate the route to get to this stupid valley. The annoying branches are making it hard to move. If I had my gem I'd just blast them, but, can't really do that now can I? Minako would just hop around them. I can't do that and I'm not like Mai. I think there is a distinct reason why she's the fire slinger around here. Then again Mikoto's a human garbage disposal. Either way, I wish I could be rid of these infuriating trees! I could just try to materialize and see what happens but I tend to think that would be – "Holy Crap!" Damn her…

"Hi Natsuki!" A happy girl with black hair and childlike innocence says to me as she closes in on my personal space. "What brings you here?" Her catlike wonder is astounding sometimes. That's the only possible way to explain the kid. She's sniffing me…perfect. "Food?" I sigh; of course she would want to eat. "I smell food…do you have food?" I had just eaten I don't have food on me, well aren't I a smart person. Well Mai like's to cook, she's my ace in the hole at the moment.

"Take me to Mai." That earned a quizzical look. What's with her and looking like an animal. She looks like a confused puppy… soooo cute! I just want to scratch her behind the ears…ok enough of that. I'm such an idiot; thankfully Shizuru isn't here to see that. "Mai has food, and I need to talk to Mai. It'll work both ways." I offer the idea again. "It may take us a little while though since it's a long walk." Looking around I realize I'm not even in the vicinity of the destination. Mikoto growled at that one, she didn't want to wait for food. Before I have time to protest I find myself being carried through tree branches at warp speed. Dear god she can jump around fast.

Whoever said humans were bipedal creatures never met Mikoto before. Dare I say, she may have been the missing link between humans and god only knows what. Ok, she's going too fast. Man the world spins around quick when she's doing this. How does she not fall off a branch and kill herself. Wild and crazy you have no idea. I never want to hear Shizuru complain about my driving ever again. I clench onto the beads around her neck if only to help slow her down. I would have yelled a string of rather interesting invectives had I not heard who I right now consider my savior. "MIKOTO! Put Natsuki down this instant!"

THUD~

"Smart move Mai" I say under my breath. Ok…never mind the savor thing, but at least I'm not moving around anymore.

"You ok Natsuki?" Mai asks me as she pulls me up from the ground I landed on. I'm not fully aware of my surroundings, but I do know I must be near their home. Most likely near the outdoor fire pit where some of Mai's best cooking takes place. "I knew you seemed off when we talked, but this is a bit much even for you." She was chiding me with a smirk. Fine, laugh it up Mai. I'll get you later. I smelt lunch and I saw a mayo container. Mai sure does like to spoil me.

I sighed as I took a seat on a bench by the cooking fire. I must have looked zoned out. I knew I should say something but what? "I think you should sit down." I said slowly as Mai offered me a drink. "What I have to say may cause a slight problem." This got Mai's attention, Mikoto came bounding over as well to use Mai's lap as a pillow. "Although, I'm not sure how to explain this one." I paused again. I knew I should just blurt it out. "Let's just say…the HiME mark is back."

"We know." Mai told me gravely. Her eyes became dark at that as she lifted up her shirt. On her breast, just above her bra, the mark sat in all sin bound glory. It was red just like her ruby once was. "The rules have changed again Natsuki. The only thing is, I'm not overly sure what to think about all of this." Mai nodded to Mikoto who got the general idea of what was expected, going into the house for a moment. "As I'm sure you remember Mikoto had eaten the gem's ring long ago thinking it was food. As a result she's not an Otome, well not exactly anyway…but as I'm sure your visions had told you, she had at one point been a HiME."

"Yes, I did see that." I nodded. "What do you think is happening?" Our discussion was cut short as Mikoto and a small girl came out of the house. Irina, she was Mai's counterpart. It was easy to tell, although the similarities weren't perfect, they were on par. My attention was placed quickly to her shirt; underneath I knew would be the mark. I didn't want the see-able proof, I already knew. I didn't like the sense of dread I was feeling. I went to turn my attention back at Mai as the other two sat down. "So, this girl has the mark." I didn't need to question; I knew it had to be true.

"That would be correct. You can thank sure luck on that. She came to us recently, and during a freak accident Mikoto triggered it. Apparently anyone who comes into contact with the HiME mark of a corresponding gem seems to merge the two, and, both parties involved become affected with the same exact mark. How and why exactly, I'm not really positive."

"Well isn't that just peachy keen?" Yes, I know I was being rude. I'm not overly a fan of this entire prospect. Never mind the fact that we don't have a clue what this means. "What did you do now?" I looked at Mikoto, she was slumping in a chair. She seemed… upset.

"Don't be mad. It doesn't matter how it happened, only that it did." That was Mai; a motherly tone laced her words. "But we have other things to speak on Mikoto has always had a HiME mark since I've known her. When our memories came back, I realized what that mark was. Her element is still with her too. When we all called her the crystal princess, we weren't exactly too far off." Oh, don't be mad she says…

"I really want to clock you in the face! Don't be mad huh? Well guess what? I'm not mad, I'm FURIOUS!" I pounded the table, and I think I may have scared Irina a bit. "When did you know? When did you find out?" Mad was a very severe understatement.

"I said calm down!" Mai was always protective of Mikoto to at least some degree. I know she would have done the same for me too, but, still. This was getting out of hand. This was dangerous not to know about. I felt it, my anger, my sadness, and my rage. I wanted revenge. Why? Was this my inner self? I didn't care, even when my aura and element came to life in the palm of my hand. My guns, they were back. That's when I realized I had a figure in front of me. Time seemed to stop and move all at the same time, I felt sick.

Then I blacked out…

TBC~

* * *

Please leave me a review on what you think so far. It's still in the early stages, but any feedback would be nice.


	6. Past of the HiME: Part 2

A/N: well, isn't this a fine pickle I've found myself in. I'm using my aunt's computer for this chapter since I have currently hurt my back and cannot sit upright very easily. Laptops for the epic win. Anyway, here is another chapter of this fiction. Warning on my part, since this my Aunt's computer some Anime related terms might show up as misspelled. If this does occur I'm sorry, I'll be sure to fix any errors I see at a later date when I can use my own computer. I will try to make this as accurate as one could possibly make it under the influence of strong painkillers.

I do not own Mai HiME or Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 5: Past of the HiME: Part 2

My head hurt as I lay in my own bed. I can't tell you how I knew it was mine. Only that it was. I can't say I feel well and the cold chills I have are signs of a high grade fever. My mind is thinking slowly and I know that I should open my eyes. The symptoms of Otome gems are simple. Some people do not feel an effect, others do. It just depends on the body. I am one of the unlucky ones that experience chills, followed by an extremely high fever. Some people get cold symptoms like vomiting and others have claimed things like a rash, or intense pain at the nano machine injection site. Whatever it is that causes these symptoms we aren't overtly sure.

Whatever the real cause is, I know I must have triggered something to go off. I remember yelling at Mai. It got dark after that. Hazy is a better term. I don't remember much, but, right now I guess I need to get my mind focused on the here and now. I can hear voices in the next room. Shizuru seems concerned and next to me I hear…is that crying? Opening my eyes I see Nina next to me also splayed out onto the bed. She's asleep looking no better than I feel. I can sum it up onto one word: shit.

Thinking about Otome gems it would be easy to state that one shares a life force with whomever their contract states. In the case of some Otome like myself, no authorization is needed, in the case of others, a code and a life force is shared by the Otome and the master that they serve. In the case of the serving Otome, one like Haruka comes to mind, her power must be granted and can be easily taken away when combat is not needed. Others Shizuru and I do not need to be granted the ability to transform since we aren't under such a binding contract. Each contract is different, each have their own boundaries.

If one keeps these facts in mind, along with what an actual HiME is, the one can easily figure out that I must have affected Nina. Somehow, some way, my life is intertwined, why else would she be like that? "Mother." I can hear her whisper. She's still asleep, but, knowing the visions ability to make matters stressful it's probably turning into a nightmare. She thrashes over a few inches and I'm almost sure she will fall off the bed, then, she bolts upright. Sweet falling from her brow, uncontrolled tears stream from her eyes, although she remains silent. Then she falls back onto the bed, the visions taking over once more.

I don't know what to say or even if I should say anything. I don't want to make matters worse, and I never really found myself out to be the motherly type. I called for Shizuru now, my voice raspy as she came flying through the door, a few of our other friends following suit. Sighing, I realized Mai must have called quite a few people. They hadn't said a word. They were frozen as Shizuru walked over slowly to me; her eyes were that of concern. Worry. "Natsuki, do not do that again." Her voice was shaky as she took me into her arms. I returned the embrace fully.

"What happened?" I asked slowly trying not to wake Nina. Mai seemed shocked and Mikoto seemed clueless in her normal sort of way. This was when I started to look at the others in the room. There was quite an array. Friends in the past, enemies nowadays, it didn't matter as I realized that whatever had happened it must have been pretty bad. No answer had come to me and I asked again. "Guys, what happened?" Mai shook her head and walked out if the room seemingly distressed.

The others got the hint and let themselves out. Shizuru was still upset. Highly. In fact I would go so far as to state that she held barely contained tears. Not the soft quiet type, but the frantic irrational type you'd tend to get after a near death experience. That was when I realized that another child was in the room. A girl, suffice to say I hadn't been overly acquainted with. She didn't look like Shizuru. She wasn't even close to looking like her, yet, those eyes. This look seemed rather familiar. Regret. Yes, that must have been it.

"Natsuki I have something to tell you, and, when you find out, I want you to think before you act." Eyes of crimson made it clear I better listen carefully. I knew now, this couldn't be good. "You have your answer, but, I don't think it would be wise to act rashly like I know you tend to do." She was wavering. Shizuru, my confidant, beautiful Shizuru full of strength, she was actually wavering. "She's ours." Her eyes went to the girl still on the bed with a fever.

My brain stopped. It froze for lack of any manner to be able to think. Ours she says...ours, well no duh she would be our daughter. I had seen to it that I would take her in. Wait. Back up. Ours…as in…I paled. I could see it in the crimson eyes. Ours wasn't a figurative term. "Ours?" I asked slowly. She didn't speak, but she did bite her lip. Meanwhile I saw the blond who looked for lack of a better term, lost. Tears from her blue eyes made it clear she was worried.

"Both of them?" I was confused and hazy; as I result I got two declines that I was wrong. Shizuru sighed with a shaky breath and spoke again.

"Artificial HiME were still HiME Natsuki. Both of them are strictly that." My eyes went back to the blond and then to Nina. "Nina she looks like you, but she's not you. She has my eyes and some of my mannerisms. I felt odd about it before, but, now I'm sure." Her voice was affirmative as she looked apologetically to the blond next to her. "Erstin..."

The small blond nodded and cringed slightly. She stood and softly began to speak. "Miyu came to get me about three weeks ago. She told me she had something to show me and I was taken to an old looking facility. It was underneath a school that was much like the Otome academy. When I got there I was shown a series of underground tunnels and some old paperwork." She pulled out a crumpled and dirty note. It had been there a while. "An academy was built on an estate and I know you have memories of that place, but this jarred something in me."

She hands me the note and I looked over it carefully. This was a confirmation that I didn't want. My eyes refused to read the letter as I bit my lip. I never expected this to really be so close. The name at the top, as well as the signature was more than I ever wanted to see. "Alyssa Searrs."

I grasped the letter with a pained heart. The HiME. The past. It was real. This name gave me a tangible proof. At one time we had been the past. At one point we had lived through those painful memories. The look in the eyes of the blond child served to pain me. I didn't want her to suffer. Nor did I feel right damning her too that type of hell. She shouldn't have to know about this. Nina shouldn't have known either. A look in Shizuru's eyes told me she blamed herself. She felt the real guilt of her memories. I felt sick, I felt pained, but most of all, I felt hopeless.

My eyes turned to read the paper. It wasn't something that divulged any type of helpful information. I had to find my voice, but, it didn't work well. "How..." I couldn't bring myself to read the letter. I couldn't bring my mind to wrap around all of this. "Tell me...everything."

Erstin nodded at me. She spoke softly. Her shyness wasn't missed by either of us. "There was a girl back then in our memories who had fake HiME DNA. How it was made, and why, I don't know. I can say I received a memory of an older vision of the girl ordering Miyu to covert the DNA into preparations. The bird on her shoulder is that DNA. Better yet, there are a few of us who are her living legacy. There are also legacy of other Otome."

Hold up. Ok living legacy. I could handle that, but how many of them were there. "Define the term 'us' please." I sighed holding my head.

"Us, as in, I know Arika for sure. As for others I don't know. I can admit I have a bloodline someplace since my family have provided Otome for years, it is a possibility she holds relation to me someplace. I think, that perhaps, the two of you also hold some type of legacy, more than that, what I've come to realize, is that while you two may just be reincarnations, Nina may...not...be. If you get my meaning."

"Ours." I sigh. She may really just be ours after all. She may be my daughter. My child, this brings more worry and I pause. "But what about her mark?" I asked almost beyond the point of apprehensive.

"That's why I'm worried." Shizuru spoke softly. "I barely made contact and she..." Shizuru trailed off not sure of herself. Instead she pulled up her shirt. There were two HiME marks there. They were intertwined, one with the sapphire and one with amethyst. They interlocked. "You and Nina have the same marks Natsuki. I'm not sure why. Only that you do."

"We must be connected. I just don't know what it all means in the long run." I spoke softly and drew the woman I so deeply care for back into my arms. She must have felt apprehensive. I hadn't ever seen her look so... I didn't have a name for this. I didn't have a name for whatever the heck this was. The small blond looked the same way as Nina remained sleeping. "We'll figure it out. I promise you we will. Just don't do that." I couldn't stand to watch them look that pained. I outright refused.

I sighed as I stood up. My head felt dizzy and I sat down. Far too early to move yet I figured. Yes, far too early indeed. "Erstin, I request a favor of you." I said as I held my hand to my head. "Contact Arika Yumemiya. Tell her to come to the school, and meet me in my office. It would do well if Mashiro would also attend." She turned to face Shizuru for a moment. "It would do well to inform Yukino what is taking place as well. We will need to get of the bottom of this, sooner rather than later being highly preferable." My head ached. I simply felt too dizzy.

Both females nodded and then looked back at each other. I could see a conspirator gleam in their eyes. Shizuru nodded seemingly understanding. What is she a mind reader? Well it didn't matter. "We will go do as you wish Natsuki, but, you need to rest and I don't trust you'll be good on your own. We simply don't know what caused your aura to flare, and our powers seem unpredictable."

"And what exactly do you want me to do about that?" This was starting to piss me off. Stupid star, Otome gems and now this…whatever this was. I simply wasn't ready to deal with one of Shizuru's schemes to guilt trip me into being good. I knew I should stay in bed, but other matters far more pressing than my own health came first. I got a pleading look, a look that would destroy me one day. I was sure of it. That damned face, I can't deal with that face and Shizuru knows it. I. Am. Whipped. I know this and can at least admit it too myself. I also know I will not win this battle so there isn't a point in trying to fight it.

I agreed I'd be good, stay behind, and decompress. What I wasn't sure about was what to do in my spare time? I couldn't simply twiddle my fingers. I couldn't really do much of anything. My eyes went over to the phone and a thought came to my mind. One that I knew I shouldn't tamper with just yet.

I couldn't just sit around either though so I picked up the phone and dialed a number I rarely ever called from my own home. The phone rang three times before a woman picked up on the other line that I addressed quickly. "Yohko? You got a minuet?" I knew she was surprised at my rushed voice, but now wasn't the time for pleasantries. I had to hurry before Shizuru came back. I would be a dead woman for this, I knew that much, but I simply had to know. "I need your help…just don't tell anyone. Not even Shizuru." When the woman agreed I gave her my address and awaited her arrival.

My eyes scanned the paper that Erstin left behind and I sighed again. Brushing a strand of blue hair away from Nina's face I sighed feeling shame. "I'm sorry, but, if you are my child, then I need to know…and if you were created, then, I need to find out how deep our past really runs."

TBC~

* * *

Please read and review. Tell me how I did.


	7. Chapter 6: Past of the HiME: Part 3

A/N: None, still drugged up on painkillers..

I do not own Mai HiME or Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 6: Past of the HiME: part 3

Yohko came by today and took the needed blood sample. I also had her extract a few nano machines from both me and Nina for compatibility testing. I needed to know if they had somehow merged as well. I was used to the abuse from the small mechanics that flowed through my blood. I didn't know about Nina. That was what worried me.

~~~`Earlier that afternoon~~~

"You do realize that this isn't really a reason to panic. Nano technology is in its early stages as far as placement in a human body may go. We have figured out how to make it work within a bloodstream, but, really, aren't you taking this a bit too far? I don't think that it would be able to connect with other counterparts in another body, it's not like it's cybernetic at all." Yohko sighed as she took the samples needed.

"I'll give you that, but, then again, I never thought I'd ever see a HiME mark again, never on myself, and most definitely not on Nina or Shizuru. On top of that I never thought it would become blue! Let's just accept that we've walked into a dangerous trap. It's all we can do at this point." I shot back. "We have no idea what we are dealing with and it's about damn time we got our answers Yohko."

"Perhaps, but I think we are going about this all wrong." She was a doctor within her own right, a smart woman with logic as her main way to view things. There was one slight flaw in that. This wasn't logic! This was so far out of what any of us would call normality! "You cannot claim we haven't done our research. We've done all we can, but, life and the world around us evolve and adapt Natsuki, even humans are dying if they cannot adapt to new environments. I assume the stones are doing the same thing along with us."

"Well that would be dandy in theory." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was disgusted that this could even happen. "However, may I just remind you, we aren't talking about a small warfare here. If HiME battles can be remade, we are talking a major battleground worse than we've ever seen. Can you think about that honestly? We have lots of Otome out there, all with powers to devastate and end war quickly. What were to happen if they reacted to the stone the HiME do when their mark comes into contact with the star?" I detested the mere thought of the utter destruction that would easily cause.

"You're pointing fingers in places you have no reason to conclude yet." Yohko wasn't ready to admit that could even happen. "Let me test these samples before you go running off worried about a worldwide HiME epidemic." She shoved a needle in my arm and I flinched as she smiled. "Besides, you have other things to worry about. Like Nina. If she really is your daughter, what will you do, how will it affect you? More outstandingly, if she's not, will you tell her the truth, or keep her hidden in a blissful lie?"

I didn't have an answer then, and I didn't have one now. All in all, she was right. Family. That should be my focus; it was the main reasons for the blood test. The results wouldn't come for a while and since particular sources were still being informed about the situation I found that it would be hard to franticly search out things that didn't belong in my knowledge. Nina was a special girl, if she was our child it amazed me how many years we've missed out on. She attended the school we worked at, and, while she did bear an uncanny resemblance we never questioned it.

It never should have been after all. Neither of us had given birth, neither of us had even thought of giving a man our company. Meaning if she was my child, in the least, she had to be built up of complex DNA that I'd never be able to understand. If this was true, then I could also be a clone myself. Cloning. God I hate the thought. It was possible in this day and age. We could do it with the right tools and it had been done to some level before. My worries weren't of the cloning process itself. I was far more fearful of the ideas behind the need to clone the HiME. What power did we hold, better yet, why did we all seem to react to each other now? At least where Nina was concerned it wasn't a comfortable thought.

Nina woke up a little while afterward and I found Shizuru at my side before the sun had set. Calls had been made, but, we decided to wait things out. Apparently no one felt safe to hold counsel until more HiME showed up. Some seemed to claim this to be a mere fluke. If it was what they wanted to believe I wouldn't fight it, I knew the truth. HiME don't just magically show up, and, if some of us wanted to live in continual denial I wouldn't stop them. They would find out soon enough after all.

I decided my time would be best used to observe my surroundings, and most importantly, keep an eye on Nina. The saying 'times may change, but people don't' is a saying I try to not allow to echo into my mind constantly, yet the more I see Nina I know it's the truth. The blond child known as Erstin found herself quite attached to Nina. Her affections seemingly avoided for lack of Nina having a brain cell in figuring out romance. Her interaction with her friend was…confusing. Reminds me of myself.

Arika had followed Shizuru from the castle out of force. She had thought Nina to be dead after all. Arika, this girl was told to have descendants as far back as the days of my memories, but, I could not believe this. Not in the slightest. Now she stood in the back yard wreaking havoc on Nina. Shizuru seemed amused as she watched the goings on behind her newspaper. "Those girls are us, very much so if I do say so myself." She slightly drawled. She seemed amused as she continued to read her newspaper and drink some iced tea.

"What are you on about?" I wondered aloud. "They are just children playing around." I sighed, they say boys were bad, but, it seemed the general population had no idea of what a bunch of teenage girls could get into while being unsupervised. This point was made even clearer when a stampede of three girls ran by the window trying to chase one down. My only question in all of this was why someone happened to be missing a shirt. Still I paid no mind, I wasn't about to make a fool of myself. I knew Shizuru would only make matters worse if I stepped out that door. Yes, I knew the woman too well.

"If you have to ask, then you've missed the point entirely." She smiled slightly turning to face me. "Those girls are a younger version of what we used to be. Don't you remember? There were times like that outside when we made all sorts of trouble while in a group. Teenage girls will be girls it seems." She shrugs and returned to her paper as another shirt hits our window. "It's not like they all don't have the same things." She remarked offhandedly.

I don't have any idea what's going on, but, I refuse to go out there. I will not subject myself to any more taunts. If I even thought for a moment to subject myself to that complete lunacy I'm sure that I- "What the hell?" I grimaced as I saw a bra hit the window. Aggravated I look outside only to see a bunch of girls soaked in hose water. A few were still in bras…and others…well let's just say, I know I'm a tomato right now. "It's a pervert's wet dream out there!" I shout in Shizuru's general direction as she just laughs at me. Aw crap, I know that look.

"Well then perhaps Natsuki should get away from the window before she's mistaken for such a person." Her voice is flighty and quickly dissipates as we hear more garments hit various area of the house. Somehow I know that saved me from a worse fate. Still, her smirk is one to cause trouble, not that she wasn't a troublemaker back in high school. "Besides that, I really don't think it matters much. Between Arika's first day on the premises and the shared showers in the dorms I don't think modesty fits their friendly equation." As if it sick a knife in my side and turn it painfully slow she continued on. "It surely didn't for our friends, if you care to remember."

Just then, as if things weren't already embarrassing enough, the girls outside made matters worse by screaming about said clothing and lack of it. Most of it was intelligent and I couldn't make heads or tails of it, but my lover was highly amused. "Not. A. Word." I growled as she laughed even harder. My younger years and the implications of my teenaged idiocy weren't up for debate, especially not from her. I could blame Shizuru for most, if not all, of the more lewd situations.

"Whatever you say…" she trailed off as she stood up. The damming look on her face made me ready to raise an eyebrow. I wasn't about to make a comment, but, I couldn't sit idly by and allow her such satisfaction. I went back to my former object of interest. A book I had abandoned a while back suddenly gained a new allure seeing as I was now fingering the corners of a page, if only to divert myself. "My little cougar."

"SHIZURU!" I shouted not only embarrassed, but annoyed. "When will you let that name finally die out? I haven't purred in years…" Oh shit… Damn it all to hell… Bad thing to say Kruger you idiot! Oh no…it's the look, that damned sad, half beaten look she gives me…shit. "Honey, I'm sorry. I just hate that nickname."

"Are you saying I'm undesirable? That I haven't been everything you've wanted. I have left you unsatisfied?" Damn it, the woman will be the death of me. Her eyes..grrr. Her eyes shouldn't…not like…oh man am I in deep trouble. "You know…now that I think about it, I don't think I've tried to make you purr in the longest time. I wonder why? Is it because I thought you didn't like it? Or perhaps because I was nice?"

She's getting closer, and my face is about to burn off. Damn it. I can deal with the teasing, but, playful Shizuru wasn't something that I achieved nowadays. Oh no, age had caught up to once playful woman in front of me, and with that age came a level of problematic situations like this.

Let me just say, if a woman's sexual peek wasn't attained until their thirties, then I was only a few short years away from my demise. My mouth is dry and I fear for my sanity, can she walk any slower? Not only that, but dear god that look. Women have a look, and this class was the look. You know, the one that means you are either going to get your ass handed too you, or that you'd be ravished, whatever one came first, and most likely you wouldn't mind either or both. It's you're lucky day if both came at the same time. Yes that look was one I both love and hate all at the same time.

I may bleed from nose if she torments me even more; I'm containing most of my impulses. I've known this woman too long to be shy anymore, although lord knows she can still intimidate the hell out of me when she does this. I can't even move. Her body is pressed on mine now, I can feel her arms around me as one hand skillfully plays in my long hair, the other, is toying with a spot on my back that I had almost forgotten existed. Her lips edge closer to mine and I swear to the heavens it's like she ignites a fire inside of me.

The way she kisses me is slow and tantalizing. Her body is soft and warm, her ministrations were highly inviting, asking me to lose control. Idly my eyes pray on the back door. None of those teens were near it, I should be thankful. A few moments of bliss can't hurt a thing; surely they would have conjured worse thoughts in their mind. We weren't exactly overt, but, that by no means made us closeted either.

I was not going to purr. I flat out refused mentally. I'm not the type to be easily pushed into that, but I wouldn't blame myself if I were to growl. This woman, she was quite the woman. I hear what sounds like a playful giggle.

She breaks the kiss and her mouth travels too my ear. "I guess I can rest assured, my Natsuki still desires me." She says and then pulls away as she gives me one last kiss. Walking away, she sits in her favorite chair pulling out a leather case she kept her reading glasses in.

"Your insufferable sometimes, you know that?" I grumbled. Insufferable indeed, and murder on my poor hormones.

"I know." She says coyly as she crosses one leg over the other with her glasses now newly perched face making her look even more regal than before. "Looks like Natsuki will need to wait until night time to play." She says slyly as she lightly turns a page and hums a gentle tune to herself before adding with a smirk, "or, at least until Nina and her friends find someplace else to spend their time."

I swear to any deity known in all the creation of the ground I stand on, I hadn't ever rid a vicinity of a bunch of youth so quickly in all of my life. I just had to hope they wouldn't murder the credit card.

TBC~

* * *

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7: Shizuru's Extra: 1

A/N: Please read and review.

I do not own Mai HiME or Mai Otome, nor will I ever make such a claim. I am merely a fan of anime, and thus, wish to spend my leisurely time reading and writing about my favorite characters.

Shizuru's POV for this chapter, sorry, I know it is short. I'm trying to emulate what you would see in the extras.

* * *

Chapter 7: Shizuru's Extra: 1

I remember a time when I had seen a little girl full of anger, occupied with hate and remorse. I hadn't the slightest of ideas why, but, I knew she had to be hurting. No one looks into eyes so deep and not see something under the surface. Her eyes were perhaps those of dark painful memories. One's a girl such as she would never dare speak. Brash wasn't a word that clearly defined her, but, many seemed to use such a claim. I often wondered back then just how much she really was hurting. It's been many years since that day.

Time seems like an ocean that I'll never grasp. I saw things in my dreams that I would have to say are real. I did things that I simply cannot deny. Even if I asked for atonement, I wonder if it would have been enough. Frankly, I don't mind the memories, dreams, or whatever they are. As an Otome, one learns to face anything. To be a woman, a servant, and a strong warrior is part of the job. You really needn't ask why, you only need to do what is right by the hand of whom you serve. That is a basic value we teach at the academy. I learned well, or, so I had first presumed.

After you spend a few years as an adult, you realize things aren't clearly cut like a fine diamond. Instead, you realize that possibly things waver, what is true in the reasoning of politicians isn't always true for a woman. Often, within these times, I must have looked like I had in the visions. The eyes, so cold, murderous…what could Natsuki have said to break me of the spell I seemed to have? Thinking now, as an adult, I realize I was doomed to fall to the actions and crimes I had committed. Even if I were to have protected Natsuki as I had wanted, I would have had to kill her in the end. Had I lost, I would have lost her anyway. One thing still lays in my mind despite all that I know from my visions.

If Natsuki was my most important person, and I was hers a lot goes unanswered. Things I fear to know. The facts are simple, but, the reality was far from what should have happened. We died together back then, but, what if we hadn't? What could have happened? If I had died without her child passing on, would she have still been able to summon her child? What if the rules had been reversed? I'm not sure. Actually, that's really only a minor thought.

My answer I've made is this: Fate took pity on us both. We passed away together so that I wouldn't have had to kill her. That's all the answer I'll ever need.

I have a new focus, and new worry. I have to wonder, if Nina is ours it would make more sense than either of us would care to admit. It would answer more realities than I think Natsuki would want to openly accept. I see Natsuki when I look at that girl. I see her anger, her sadness, but, I see crimson eyes, much like mine, and I have to speculate. What if she's us? What if she holds ours sins in her hands?

It is something I think of now. Watching Natsuki smile as the sun sets I see her at peace. Happy, and yet so much more.

Yes, my Natsuki isn't always just one thing. No, not at all. She's still very much the girl in our visions. She cries, she smiles, but she's still Natsuki. The girl who's picky about her underwear, who blushes at my gaze and the girl I love…Even more than that… She was the girl I saw as what she really was, likely before she even knew herself. I saw her as a woman, as a person made of the ice she resembled.

She is hard and fights like cold hunter stalking it's pray. When she's at her weakest point, she shatters into sharp fragments that may not all be seen, but can refract in such a way that her eyes become deadly. Also, like clear mirrors into anyone's own soul. They bite and pierce the skin of any who dare hurt her, but, she is fragile because she's so hard. So ruthless in her endeavors that sometimes she forgets that it's acceptable to have such weakness. The cold look she gives enables her to further cast a shell on this world.

The things she hates, she'll fight with vengeance barely contained. The things she loves, she'll treasure, and that ice will be clear enough to see what she's really feeling. Even if she may not always let a person in, that ice is clear, and, all it would take is the right person to melt it. Ice isn't a hard obstacle to overcome once you know how to brave the cold. I think, in all honesty, very few actually know that about my Natsuki. About her love, her devotion, and, her weakness.

When a person can melt the ice she always seems to carry, a pool of water remains, clear as every tear that trickled slowly down her cheek. That's when you see so deeply, you may actually end up drowning, in both her emotions, and your own.

Her ice can't stay melted forever and sometimes her eyes still have those far off looks, and, as much as I know she loves me, sometimes the ice remains. I don't mind, that's who Natsuki is. She will have her walls heavily guarded, and, I'll need to respect that. I have proven myself in her eyes, and I know that. Her reasons are her own, just as mine are my own. I will never ask of her what she is unwilling to give, and I know she will return the same for me. She never expects of me what I will not give.

What is it that I'll never offer to my Natsuki? Well, I guess if you have to ask, you'll never fully know. It can't be spoken, it can't really be given, but, it's mine to hold anyway. My sins and my burdens are only my own. Just as Natsuki's are only hers. That is what we don't offer, that's what we will never give, and, that's why, if Nina really is our daughter, we will not let her carry them on her own.

Natsuki is watering a few flowers outside as she takes in the sights ahead of her, Nina looks displeased at the mere existence of such a weak being, a sunflower barely sprouted. Perhaps…in her own way deep down…Nina really is our daughter.

TBC-

* * *

Please leave me a review on what you think so far.


End file.
